Managed networks may include various types of computer networks that can be remotely administered. This management may involve one or more computing devices disposed within a remote network management platform collecting information about the configuration and operational states of software applications and hardware components executing on behalf on the managed network, and then presenting representations of this information by way of one or more user interfaces. The user interfaces may be, for instance, web-based user interfaces. In some instances, remote management of networks may be provided by a third party, such as a service provider or vendor.
A managed network itself may also support the mission and operations of an organization or enterprise. As such, network management and operations may involve tracking of information resources managed by the network in order to accommodate an organization's obligations for compliance, as well as enable planning and stewardship of the information resources. In this sense, information resources, or data resources, may be considered a form of assets—e.g. “data” assets—of an organization or enterprise, but can also be liabilities if not managed properly.